


let's stop counting, there's too many

by T_5Seconds



Series: Hello Darkie My Old Friend [4]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Nonbinary Dark Link, POV Time, not really mentioned. but darkie uses they/them, respect it or die by my sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_5Seconds/pseuds/T_5Seconds
Summary: Time expects these shenanigans from Darkie and Wild.But all of these people? Even Legend? Really? He'd expected better from them.
Relationships: Dark Link & Link (Legend of Zelda), Four & Time (Linked Universe), Four (Linked Universe) & Shadow Link, Time & Wild (Linked Universe), hilda/link/ravio/zelda, there's no tag for that? i'm disappointed
Series: Hello Darkie My Old Friend [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009401
Comments: 28
Kudos: 141





	let's stop counting, there's too many

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by [a comment](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/365799352) on [the previous installment of this series.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536011)

"Oh, not you too."

Shadow grins, smug as always. "Sorry, what was that? I can't hear you from up here."

From his position on Four's shoulders, Shadow is barely taller than Time. It's a noticeable height difference, but not _that_ much.

Darkie is on Wild's shoulders as well, but by now this is a common occurrence.

Time rubs his temples, mentally weighing pros and cons, and decides to leave it alone.

\---

"What are they doing?"

Malon is very obviously stifling a laugh. Time really, really doesn't want to turn around.

He does anyway.

"Oh, for _Hylia's sake-"_

Wild is standing in the field, talking to Wind, who is paying exactly no attention. The sailor is completely distracted by Darkie, who is on Wild's shoulders. And Four on their shoulders, and Shadow on his.

It looks so precarious Time is impressed they managed it at all.

Shadow catches him looking, leans back, and freefalls off. He catches himself just before he hits the ground, hovering.

It's unfair. Time doesn't get to hover.

\---

Legend's Hyrule is apparently connected to another world. Lorule.

This causes some confusion, especially when Legend's Zelda- dubbed Fable- introduces herself and the others.

"This is my girlfriend, and my girlfriend's boyfriend, and his boyfriend, who is also my boyfriend."

Sky blinks about seven times. His eyes are flicking between them, and Time can hear him muttering to himself.

Hilda takes pity on them.

"We're all dating, except me and Link and Ravio and Zelda."

Everyone introduces themselves. Darkie is on Wild's shoulders, a fact by now so normal Time hadn't even thought about it.

He should've.

"Link," says Ravio, "we should try that."

"WhAT-"

Hilda helps Ravio tackle Legend. In ten seconds flat, the hero has a stowaway.

Shadow hops onto Four. Legend grumbles, but he grabs Ravio's feet to support him, and he never actually tries to get his passenger off.

Time leaves them alone for a bit. Only about ten minutes.

He gets back to find Hilda on Fable's shoulders. She's laughing, arms around Ravio- Time thinks they might be trying to kiss.

This is made difficult by Fable and Legend, their rides, already kissing.

Ah, young love.

Legend trips and Ravio slams face-first into Hilda. In the subsequent fiasco, they all end up in a pile.

Adorable.

\---

It's always seemed that Four had something he wanted to say. Some secret he considered revealing.

Time always assumed he'd tell them when the time was right.

And he does.

"Hey, guys...? There's something I wanted to tell you. It's about how I got my name, actually."

He takes a breath, draws his sword, and splits into four separate people.

Most of them jump, Time included. Legend just raises an eyebrow. Darkie passes Wild rupees. Shadow doesn't even react.

At least they already have nicknames.

("Shit. I can't parent four people, I'm not ready for it!"

"Darkie, you're not our dad!"

"I'm not?! When were you going to tell me?")

Time does see it coming. It's inevitable.

He walks into camp and sees four color-coded versions of one person stacked on top of each other.

Vio, sitting at the top, is trying to convince Shadow to join them.

He turns and goes to collect more firewood. This is _not_ his problem.

\---

Time expects to see Darkie and Wild doing it. After all, they started the tradition.

Four and Shadow, or some pairing of the Colors, is also a common sight.

When they reach Legend's Hyrule, or his Lorule, Ravio, Hilda, and Fable like to join in.

He's used to all of that.

But not this.

They're in Lorule. Wild is at the bottom of the stack. Fable is at the top.

Beneath her is Hilda, and Ravio, and Legend, and Shadow, and Vio, and Blue, and Red, and Green, and Darkie, and Wild.

"What's the weather like down there?"

He's gawking. There are eleven people in the stack.

Twilight puts a hand on his shoulder. He doesn't look any less shocked. Time wonders if the hand is for his comfort or Twilight's.

Hyrule drops a plate. Sky yelps and jumps back, narrowly avoiding the broken ceramic.

Warriors is laughing. Wind is smiling so brightly he's going to steal Sun's nickname.

From an absurd height, Time can hear someone laughing. Who? Who knows. It could be anyone.

They lose balance.

Time is barely conscious of rushing forward, Twilight at his side. Everyone else isn't far behind, all trying to catch part of the obscenely tall disaster.

Predictably, they end up in a pile.

"...is anyone hurt...?"

There's a chorus of _No._

A beat of silence.

"Anyone wanna do it again?"

"Yes! Can I be on there next time?"

"Of course, Wind! So! I'm thinking, this time, Shadow gets to be highest, since he can float-"

Whoa, whoa, wait.

"You're not doing that again!"

"Buzzkill."

Maybe he is. But Time isn't letting these kids get hurt, especially not doing whatever they were just up to.

Well. At least _he's_ never...

...been part of...

...hang on.

"Wild?"

"Yes?"

The voice is unfairly close to his ear. There's an unfamiliar pressure on his shoulders.

"...Get off."

**Author's Note:**

> we deviate from your regularly scheduled at least sort-of-plot for fluff


End file.
